Parchment Lover
by tigertales
Summary: Sometimes building a relationship is not about how far apart you are in physical distance. Sometimes it's about bridging the age gap. MM/HG femslash. If you don't go for that, then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey y'all, this is for those of you who've ever been in an impossible relationship. Dedicated to one special someone I will never forget. As Dolly Parton wrote and Whitney Houston sang so beautifully, "I will always love you."**

**PARCHMENT LOVER**

George Weasley grinned impishly as he handed the smallish oblong box to Hermione Granger. His blue eyes danced with mischief. Cocking his head to the side, he said, "Since you gave me the idea, I only thought it fair that the first set go to you." They were sitting in the garden at the Burrow. The sounds of Molly bustling about in the house could be heard. As well as a mysterious humming sound coming from Arthur's workshop. Merlin only knew what the man was up to.

The young witch impatiently pushed a riotous chestnut colored curl behind her ear and fastened her chocolate eyes on the box. A rather non-descript, average, brown box. "What is it?" She questioned, a suspicious expression on her lovely face.

The young witch's body had finally caught up with her intellect. She had matured into a stunning beauty. A little too late she sometimes lamented to Ginny. Now in her first year of college with a staggering study load, she had little time to breathe let alone take advantage of the lovely wonder her body had turned out to be. Not that it really mattered though. There was only one person Hermione Granger wanted to be with.

It was crazy.

It was impossible.

It was Minerva McGonagall.

She didn't count on George Weasley being perceptive enough to figure it out. Somehow though, he had. He understood having an unattainable crush. He'd been in love with Angelina Johnson for years. Unfortunately for him, the beautiful dark skinned Quiddich player fell for his twin brother, Fred.

George felt the familiar heaviness pull at his heart as he remembered his best friend and partner in crime. His brother had been killed in the battle of Hogwarts. Now everytime Angelina looked at George, she was reminded of Fred. He shook his head, his firey hair waving about. Nothing but heartache to go around. Hopefully he would be able to help Hermione make some headway with her love.

"Just give one to the Professor and you use the other one." He said as he watched the young witch open the box and examine the contents.

Two beautifully crafted quills.

Made with the wingtip feathers of post owls. In this case, the snowy white feathers from Hedwig. George had surreptiously plucked said feathers while Harry Potter wasn't looking. He gotten a painful owl bite though. Grinning madly, he watched as Hermione took a quill out of the box and examined it from all angles. Frowning, she fastened her lovely eyes on him.

"How do these work?"

George leaned back in his chair. Stretching out his long legs, he smiled. "Remember when you told me about text messaging?" He watched as comprehension made it's way across her beautiful features. Encouraged, he continued, "That's what these do. They're connected to each other. No matter where you are in the world, you will always be able to communicate with the person who possesses the other quill."

Ideas, impossible ideas, began to formulate in Hermione's brilliant mind. Maybe, just maybe, she could build a relationship with her secret crush?

George chuckled watching a myriad of ideas whirl across Hermione's pensive face. This was going to be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office. In her elegantly powerful hand was the white feathered quill that Hermione Granger had given her for Christmas. It was wonderfully crafted and perfectly balanced.

Hermione had said that it had a certain magical quality as well. What it was, the older witch had yet to discover. The young witch had been a bit mysterious saying that it's true purpose would be revealed in time.

She'd used it on a few occasions to mark papers but there certainly wasn't anything magical to it. It was nicely balanced and the ink flow was smooth and clump free. Nothing special.

Now, with her former student off at college, she found herself missing the bright young witch more than she thought she would. More than she should have. More than she was willing to admit.

Her attention was momentarily distracted by a movement she caught out of the corner of her eye. Sitting on her desk, among unfinished marking, was a blank piece of parchment. Suddenly words began to appear.

_'HELLO? R U THERE?'_

Astonished, McGonagall raised an eyebrow. What was she supposed to do? If she read the message correctly, then yes, she was there. But what to do...

_'USE UR QUILL'_

She looked at the white quill Hermione had given her. Frowning, she wrote, _'YOUR SPELLING IS_ _ATTROCIOUS!'_ Her emerald eyes narrowed in irritation as another phrase appeared...

_'SPEAK 4 URSELF. ATROCIOUS HAS 1 "T".'_

Such cheek! Minerva could only shake her head and write, _'HERMIONE GRANGER? IS THAT YOU?'_

There was a pregnant pause, then writing began to appear on her parchment... _'WHO ELSE WOOD HAVE DA CHEEK 2 TALK 2 U LIKE DIS?'_

Minerva felt a smile creep across her face. Hermione was right. Who else would address her like this and get away with it? Never mind the fact that the young witch was in London at college. Smiling harder, she wrote, _'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'_ She couldn't bring herself to use Hermione's abbreviated spellings.

_'TALKIN 2 U!'_

Minerva smirked and wrote, _'SMART ARSE!'_

A totally baffing expression appeared on the parchment, _'LMAO!'_

Minerva gazed at the parchment completely baffled. "What does that mean?" She mused to herself. Movement on the parchment brought her attention back.

_'IT MEANS LAUGHING MY ASS OFF!!'_

McGonagall felt laughter bubbling in her throat. She tried to hold it in, but simply couldn't. Hermione Granger had reached across hundreds of miles to make her mentor laugh. Smiling, Minerva wrote, _'HA-HA'_

_"I MISS U."_

The older witch stared at the simple sentence before her. She felt her lower lip tremble as she wrote, _'I MISS YOU TOO."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thus began a relationship of sorts. One the older witch eagerly looked forward to each night. After dinner, at precisely 9pm, a message from Hermione would appear. This simple communication became as important as the air to Minerva. She missed her young friend. More than she thought she ever would. These communications became the lifeline to a budding relationship. Grinning she spied the familiar scrawl making it's way across the blank parchment lying in front of her.

_'WHAT R U DOING?'_

Grinning in delight, McGonagall wrote, _'WAITING FOR YOU.'_

_'REALLY NOW? I'M HONORED THE GREAT MCGONAGALL IS HANGING ON MY WORDS.'_

Minerva's jaw dropped at Hermione's cheek. She picked up her quill and replied, _'SAUCY TART!'_

_'WOULDN'T U LIKE 2 KNOW.'_

Emerald eyes widened at her young friend's sass. She felt a blush wash over her features as she thought about just what it was she would like to know about Hermione. Several moments passed and another sentence appeared on her parchment.

_'SHOCKED U HAVE I?'_

McGonagall shook her head, befuddled. Carefully she wrote, _'I MIGHT LIKE TO KNOW MORE.'_

_'HMMMM?'_ Hermione's response was vague. Purposely so.

McGonagall's stern brow softened as a small smile appeared. A cautious smile. A tiny thread of hope dangled precariously in front of her like the preverbial carrot. She never dared to hope that her dream might possibly come true. Maybe they could build something out of this? Gathering her Gryfindor courage, she carefully wrote, _'ARE YOU INTERESTED IN SOMETHING MORE THAN FRIENDSHIP WITH ME?'_

The reply was quick and to the point, _'YES.'_

As happy as Hermione's response made her, Minerva was at the same time absolutely terrified. There were so many years between them. A lifetime of experiences. Could this work? Was it worth trying for?

Minerva's head was at war with her heart. A heart that she'd kept behind walls of ice. Now, Hermione was quickly melting that ice. She was feeling things that she hadn't felt in a long, long time and it felt good. The battle between head and heart was swiftly leaning in the heart's favor as Minerva picked up her quill and wrote, _'I WANT TO SEE YOU.'_

_'I'D LIKE THAT.'_ Came the delighted reply. Hundreds of miles away a pair of sparkling chocolate eyes twinkled.

This was going to be fun.

The End... or not?

**AN: Want more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Really, really awesome-sauce! ...I couldn't resist. (Grin)**

**PARCHMENT LOVER Part Two**

The door to the tiny London flat burst open with a bang and a stack of books with legs entered. At least that's what it would looked like to the innocent bystander. Actually it was just Hermione Granger returning to her flat after another long day of lectures at London's College of Wizard Sciences.

She dropped her books on the kitchen table and gazed around her tiny home. It was comfortable. Not too big, not to small. Just the right size for a busy young witch on the go.

The flat had been her idea. Hermione had been assigned to a dorm, but couldn't concentrate on her studies with the typical "dorm din" going on around her. Her roommate, a former Hufflepuff, was a chatterbox. Wanting to talk about everything and anything as well as invite anyone and anybody into their room at all hours. Hermione had finally asked her parents for rent money after explaining the situation. The Grangers had readily agreed.

Studies were important.

A flat would be a good idea.

Especially if it kept Hermione in London.

Away from "normal" people.

Hermione and her parents had grown apart as she'd progressed with her magical studies. The more she learned about her magic, the farther apart they drifted. They had nothing in common except blood. Sometimes that just wasn't enough.

Now, going home for the holidays was merely an obligatory chore. Nothing more.

Running a hand through her riotous chestnut curls, she glanced at the kitchen clock. Minerva would be looking for her messages at nine. She had three hours to do her essay work, eat and clean up. She'd planned on raising the proverbial bar tonight. Grinning she put on her pot of tea.

Minerva wouldn't know what hit her.

The young witch threw back her head and laughed out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva Mcgonagall sipped her tea as she worked on her marking. This particular group of third years seemed to have forgotten the basics once again. Particularly irritating since this group were Gryfindors.

Sighing in frustration, she slashed red ink though yet another wrong answer.

A movement on the desk caught her eye. The blank parchment lying innocuously on the corner of her desk suddenly quivered as a single query appeared...

_'HELLO?'_

Grinning brightly, Minerva shoved the marking aside. She reached over to her quill rack and picked up the white quill. She'd stopped using it for anything else after Hermione chided her for her acid commentary on some hapless seventh year's essay. Apparently her comments were showing up on Hermione's parchment in London. Smiling, she wrote, _'HELLO YOURSELF.'_

_"WHAT R U DOING?'_ Hermione still insisted on using abbreviations despite Minerva berating her about butchering the language.

Taking a sip of her tea, Minerva answered, _'MARKING THE SORRIEST EXCUSE OF AN ESSAY I HAVE COME ACROSS SINCE RONALD WEASLEY'S PITIFUL EFFORT.'_

A memory of the muddled expression on the young Weasley's face came into Minerva's mind. Shaking her head, she glanced down at the parchment as Hermione's amused response spidered it's way across the parchment...

_'I NEVER REALIZED HOW COLORFUL UR LANGUAGE COULD B.'_

Minerva grinned and wrote, _'SURPRISED YOU DID I?'_

_'IN MORE WAYS THAN U KNOW.'_

Hermione's cryptic remark intrigued the older witch. Curious, she wrote, _'HOW SO?'_

_'IT MADE ME THINK OF U IN A MORE... PERSONAL, INTIMATE WAY.'_

Minerva's eyebrows climbed up her forehead as a small blush colored her cheeks. Taking a sip of her tea, she took a deep breath and wrote, _'OH?'_

_'3RD YR. I REALIZED THERE WAS MORE TO U THAN JUST TEACHING. IT MADE ME WANT 2 KNOW MORE ABOUT U. INTIMATE THINGS.'_

Ginger spiced tea spewed across not only the text parchment, but Minerva McGonagall's third year's essays as well. Hastily scourgifying the mess, the older witch wrote, _'WHAT INTIMATE_ _THINGS?'_

She was beginning to feel a bit out of sorts. Hermione had a way of making her feel things that she hadn't felt in years. Warm, tingly things.

_'OH U KNOW... PERSONAL THINGS.'_

Bewildered, the older witch hastily wrote, _'WHAT THINGS?'_

She had a feeling her young admirer was toying with her. A rueful smile made it's way across her beautifully elegant features. Glancing down at the parchment, she saw Hermione's answer weave it's way across the page...

_'OH YOU KNOW... THINGS THAT R SO PERSONAL THAT ONLY A LOVER WOULD KNOW.'_

Minerva McGonagall's jaw fell open, her sparkling green eyes wide. Was Hermione saying what she thought she was saying??? She sat back and stared at the missive before her. Her heart was beginning to pound and this confused and excited her. "Oh Merlin..." She whispered. Another sentence appeared...

_'SHOCKED U HAVE I?'_

Minerva reached behind and unfastened her bun. Silky ebony tresses fell around her shoulders. Reaching a hand up towards her hair, the older witch noticed that her hand was shaking. Snorting, she picked up the quill and wrote, _'JUST WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?'_

The answer was straight to the point, _'I WANT U.'_

Hundreds of miles away, the "cheshire cat" grin made an appearance.

_-to be continued_

**AN: Uh Oh, poor Minerva.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the positive feedback. Y'all are great. ;D**

**PARCHMENT LOVER Part Three**

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat in her office in quiet contemplation. The only sounds to be heard were the delicate inhalations of her own breathing. Absently she brushed a stray wisp of ebony hair out of her face and worked it back into her bun.

For once everything seemed to be running smoothly at the school. There were only a few short weeks left till the Christmas holidays and then she would have a few weeks of vacation. It was what to do for that vacation which was currently occupying her mind.

In years past, the answer would be simple... Back to the manor for quiet solitude and reflection.

Alone.

But now? A possibility existed where none was before. A chance for something more was dangling before her like the provervial carrot. The question was, should she grab it?

Her musings were interupted by the quiet clearing of a throat, "Ahem."

Looking up, she saw Albus sitting at the edge of his portrait watching her. An amused twinkle in his sky blue eyes. "What bothers you so?" He queried gently.

Emerald eyes narrowed, "what makes you think anything is bothering me?"

Chuckling, the portrait replied, "I have never known you to be so still for so long." There was a knowing look in his wise eyes. Albus knew exactly what was on his long time friend's mind. Or rather who was on her mind.

Hermione Granger.

Unknown to Minerva, Albus was aware of his friend's communications with the brilliant young witch. Many times in the past few months, she'd conducted her written conversations with Ms. Granger from this very office with him watching over her shoulder. He was also aware of Minerva's interest in the young witch and he whole heartedly approved. He thought they were a good match. He was also quite cognizant of her reservations.

Their age gap to be specific.

"It shouldn't matter you know." The portrait began, a small smile peeking through his beard.

The older witch, turned in her chair. "What shouldn't matter?" She wondered what he was up to.

The elderly wizard leaned forward, gripping the edge of the portrait. Staring into the intense emerald eyes peering into his own sky blue orbs, he simply said, "The age difference between you and Ms. Granger. If you truely love her, then it shouldn't matter."

Surprised at her friend's insight, Minerva stuttered, "What do you know of this?" She thought she was secure in the knowlege that no one was aware of her interest.

Not so.

Minerva sputtered for a moment in embarassment, "Uh... erm." Her face reddened.

Feeling sorry, Albus said gently, "Oh Tabby, only because I know you so well. It's alright."

Helpless against the onslaught of emotional upheaval she was feeling, she shrugged. "It doesn't matter because nothing is going to happen." She frowned crossly.

The portrait made a soft tut-tut sound, "And just why is that?"

Whirling around in agitation, Minerva growled, "What would people think?"

Scoffing, Albus replied, "Who cares what people think? It's what you feel that's important!"

The older witch shook her head, "But the scandle..."

Albus waved his hand, "Scandle, smandle... How do you feel?"

Minerva threw her hands up in frustration, "It **IS **about what people think! I still have to run this school! What would people think if they knew that I was carrying on with a former student?" She began to pace back and forth.

Albus scratched his beard, "Minerva, just about everyone in the wizarding world is a former student."

Minerva stopped mid stride and arched an eyebrow.

Smiling, he backed off, "OK, OK, not everyone..." He watched as she resumed her pacing. Grinning, he said, "Since when did you ever care a fig about what people thought?"

The older witch snorted in disgust, "Since becoming Headmistress of this place." She grumbled.

Albus smiled sadly at his friend's stubborness, "Oh Tabby. What of your happiness?"

Minerva's bottom lip quivered as a single tear squeezed out of the corner of her left eye and slowly meandered down her elegant cheek. Wiping it away angrily, she replied, "What of it?"

Albus shook his head, "No one would begrudge you a tiny bit of joy in your life. You have spent your entire life in the service of others. Come on, Minerva... live it up a little!" He said the last bit with an infectious twinkle in his eyes.

Slowly, a hopeful smile crept across the serious features of the Headmistress. "Live it up a little?"

Grinning, Albus laughed saying, "Who better to live it up with than the saucy Ms. Granger?" He moved his hands in an hour glass shape indicating the incredibly voluptuous figure the young witch had developed at the end of her sixth year.

Seeing her friend's gesture, Minerva blushed again. "Oh Albus hush!" She waved her hand at him then brought that same hand over her troubled brow, "Do you think I should pursue this? Really?" She noticed a slight tremble in that hand.

Laughing, Dumbledore nodded, "What have I just spent the last wee bit of time preaching to you?"

Minerva took a long, deep breath. "I still have my doubts. Overcoming sixty years is going to be difficult. We have so many differences."

The older wizard shook his head, and raised a finger, "But even more similarities. You compliment each other so well. If only you would see that!"

Minerva sighed and rubbed her tired eyes, "This is going to be arduous."

Albus smiled and replied, "Only if you make it so." He winked and added, "Why don't you let Ms. Granger decide. She really is quite mature you know. Give her some credit."

Ruefully the older witch nodded, "I really am being inconsiderate aren't I?" She could see the older wizard nodding as he sat in his portrait. She knew she needed to discuss this with Hermione. After all, it takes two to make a relationship.

Or break one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger sat at her kitchen table strumming her fingers against the worn surface. Christmas music was playing on her kitchen stereo as she glanced up at the wall clock. A bright smile lit up her lovely features as the clock struck nine pm. Picking up her quill, she wrote, _'R U THERE?'_

_'I AM HERE. HOW ARE YOU?'_ Came the hasty reply from her dear friend.

Hermione smiled fondly at the familiar, orderly handwriting. She really missed Minerva. She wanted to see her. Dipping her quill in her inkpot, she wrote, _'WHAT R U DOING FOR THE HOLIDAYS?'_

_'TEACHING YOU HOW TO SPELL!'_ Came the tart reply.

The young witch threw her head back and laughed. Between giggles, she wrote, _'ARE YOU DOING ANYTHING FOR THE HOLIDAYS? _

_THERE, ALL SPELLED CORRECTLY. HAPPY NOW?'_

_'CHEEKY WITCH!'_ Minerva's reply spidered it's way across the parchment sending the younger witch into peals of delighted laughter.

After a moment's pause, Minerva added, _'I HAVE NO REAL PLANS FOR THE HOLIDAYS. USUALLY I GO TO THE MANOR.'_

Hermione's smiled faded as she suddenly understood what was written between the lines. Minerva was going to be alone for the holidays. She had no close living relatives. No one to be with. Grinning mischieviously, the young witch wrote, _'FEEL LIKE SOME COMPANY THIS CHRISTMAS?'_

_'WHAT DID YOU HAVE IN MIND?'_ Came the curious reply. Hermione smiled as she realized that she may well get what she wanted for Christmas.

She wanted Minerva.

_-to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Just a warning, the rating is gonna change soon. I'll try to behave myself though. ;D**

**PARCHMENT LOVER Part Four**

Hermione Granger's chocolate eyes glowed with anticipation. The Christmas holidays were right around the corner and her greatest wish was about to come true. Minerva McGonagall was going to spend the holiday break with her.

At her tiny flat in the heart of London.

Earlier that day, she'd finished her mid-term examinations before any of her classmates. Understandably, the college excused any student who finished early in the hopes of encouraging the others to follow suit. Thus freeing up the professors to begin their vacations as well. The Christmas spirit had swept through the college with gusto and exams were being completed in record time.

Now, the young witch flitted through her flat. Tidying here, dusting there. Adjusting a picture frame just so. She only had one bedroom so she decided to offer her bed to Minerva and she would sleep on the sofa. Hopefully, that wouldn't last too long and she would end up in the same bed with her ex-professor and showing her the true meaning of dreams coming true.

Hopefully.

She didn't want to push Minerva or make her feel nervous. She definately didn't want fear to keep her plans from coming to fruition.

So why was her heart thumping wildly? Why was she suffering from butterflies?

Or rather giant luna moths.

Deciding that a nice cup of tea would help to settle her stomach, she entered the kitchen just in time to see frantic scribbling moving across her parchment...

_'HELLO? ARE YOU THERE?'_

_'HERMIONE?'_

_'I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU.'_

_'?'_

Frowning, Hermione picked up her quill and wrote, _'I'M HERE. IS EVERYTHING OK?'_

There was a moment where she didn't think Minerva would answer her, then a phrase appeared..

_'ARE YOU SURE THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT FOR CHRISTMAS? TO SPEND IT WITH ME?'_

Minerva was having second thoughts. Hermione had picked up on the older witch's hesitation. She had an idea where it was coming from, but she wasn't quite sure. Minerva was so staid and proper. To be involved in what was going on between the two of them had to test her. It was the heart versus the head. Logical thinking against illogical emotion. Hermione fervently hoped that the the older witch's heart would win.

It was Minerva's war against herself.

All Hermione could do was love her.

Unconditionally.

The younger witch quickly wrote,_ 'MY PARENTS ARE IN AUSTRALIA, AND I WOULD DEARLY LOVE TO_ _SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH YOU.'_ She set her quill down hoping Minerva didn't back out. Standing, she walked to the kitchen window and gazed out at the falling snow.

There, on a bench, across the street sat Minerva McGonagall. Bundled up in her warmest winter coat. Furiously writing, using her leg as a surface on which to make her thoughts known to her special friend. Hermione glanced back at her parchment. Sure enough, writing appeared...

_'I WORRY THAT OUR AGE DIFFERENCE WILL BE TOO MUCH TO OVERCOME.'_

So that was it. "Ah ha..." Hermione mused. Thoughtfully, she rubbed her chin. It was definately an issue. But only if they let it become one. Nodding to herself, she wrote, _'ONLY IF WE ALLOW IT. I, FOR ONE, HAVE NO INTENTION OF LETTING THAT HAPPEN. WHAT ABOUT YOU?'_

Not waiting for a reply, she hurried to her cloak closet and grabbed a bright red shaw. Wrapping it around her shoulders, she smiled feeling it's warmth. It had been a gift from Molly Weasley last Christmas.

Opening the door, she stepped into the hall and hurried down the back staircase. She wanted to apparate behind Minerva. She'd recently mastered the skill of silent apparation and was hoping to surprise her soon-to-be love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva McGonagall was nervous. More nervous than she could ever remember. As she read what Hermione had written, she closed her eyes. The young witch wanted to spend time with her. Wanted to be with her. It filled her with a warm, joyous feeling. Taking a deep breath, she wrote, _'I'M WILLING TO TRY. ARE YOU TRUELY SURE?'_

"I am truely sure." Came a voice from behind her. A soft, loving voice so very familiar to her.

Whirling around on the bench, her emerald eyes beheld the stunning sight of Hermione Granger. Snowflakes settling on her chestnut curls and upon her red clad shoulders. Sincere, deep chocolate eyes gazed into her own; seeking her heart. The young witch smiled gently as Minerva's emotions were revealed in her own intense emerald eyes.

Standing slowly, the older witch simply stared at her lovely companion. A single snowflake had settled on the deep rich lash of Hermione's right eye. Ever so gently, Minerva reached out and carefully wiped it away. Hermione leaned into her touch, allowing her mentor to brush away the snow. The young witch smiled tenderly as she felt the softness of the older woman's trembling hand.

"I'm so glad you came." Hermione breathed, stepping closer. She gently, slowly lifted her hand to the older witch's cheek. A tender caress, a whisper soft touch down the high, elegant cheekbones. Her own hands were shaking with joy.

Minerva closed her eyes and leaned ever so slightly into Hermione's touch. Her heart hammered in her chest, yet she felt...

Peace.

Hermione smiled at her companion's blissful expression. "Come. Let's get inside. I'll fix us some tea."

The older witch fastened her emerald eyes on her young friend. Smiling, she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She followed as Hermione led the way to her flat.

_-to be continued_

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. As always, thanks for all the kind words y'all. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all for your enthusiastic response. U R GREAT! ;D**

**PARCHMENT LOVER**

**Part Five**

Hermione Granger's fingers were shaking with excitement as she fumbled with the handle of the door to her flat. "Bugger! I can't even open the bloody door!" She muttered, not realizing that Minerva could hear her.

The older witch smiled as she realized that Hermione was just as jittery as she was. She placed a gentle hand on the younger witch's shoulder and asked, "May I?"

The young witch's dark eyebrows rose as Minerva reached around her and opened the door. A shy smile graced the older witch's lovely features. Sighing, Hermione pushed the door open and gestured Minerva inside.

The young woman's flat was small but very cozy. A large living area consisting of a comfortable sofa in front of a small fireplace. In one corner, a desk with a computer. Along the wall near the desk, a neat row of bookcases filled to overflowing with all manner of books. A cloak closet right beside the front door. In another corner, a small dining table and chairs. On the wall behind that, a door was pointed out. "The kitchen is right there. Whatever you want, just help yourself." Hermione said turning to face Minerva.

The older witch took a deep, shaky breath and said, "I might just do that." There was a meaning there that Hermione instantly picked up on. A meaning that had nothing to do with just where the kitchen was. The cheshire cat grin appeared and before she could loose her nerve, Hermione blurted, "Well, there is one thing I have been wanting to do for quite a long time."

Minerva turned her attention fully on the younger witch, "And what would that be?" She queried, suspecting that she already knew the answer to that one.

Hermione grinned as she turned and headed to the kitchen, "You'll see." She stated as she entered the cheerful room to prepare tea for them. "Could you light the fire?" The young witch called as she went about her task.

Minerva shook her head and muttered to herself, "It's already lit honey." She wasn't referring to the fireplace.

Oh no.

Sighing, she pointed her wand at the fireplace and whispered, "Incendio." Instantly the cozy fireplace roared to life with a warm, crackling fire.

Hermione stepped into the living room with a tray. Tea pot, cups, tea cake & plates which she placed on the small table in front of the sofa. Gesturing Minerva to be seated, she prepared a cup of tea for the older witch. Remembering to put just enough cream in Minerva's tea, she handed it to her mentor. Hastily, she prepared a cup for herself and sat next to Minerva.

The two witches sipped their tea in silence. Nerves seemed to be getting the better of them. Neither seemed to want to break the silence. Either from fear or convention.

Finally the young witch could stand it no longer. Hesitantly, Hermione leaned closer to Minerva and gently ran her knuckles down the older witch's downy soft cheek. She smiled as she watched Minerva close her eyes, her breath hitching as she leaned slightly forward. Needing no more encouragement, Hermione Jean Granger did something she had been wanting to do for years.

She kissed Minerva McGonagall on the lips.

Both witches placed their cups on the table. Troubled emerald eyes gazed into loving chocolate ones. "Are you sure?" The older witch whispered. Hesitation clearly written all over her lovely, confused features.

Hermione nodded slowly and said with conviction, "We can overcome anything. I truely believe that."

Minerva gave the young witch a wan smile and replied, "Albus told me that I've given enough of myself. It's time I did something purely selfish." She shot Hermione an apologetic smile.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione responded by saying, "You have nothing to apolgize for." She paused thinking, then added, "Professor Dumbledore is right. It's time for you to have some happiness in your life. I'm very sure I can do that for you. If you let me." Hermione could say no more. The rest was up to Minerva.

The older witch pondered this for a moment. It truely was her decision. Did she want to be alone and miserable or did she want to know the love and companionship that Hermione so willingly offered. The answer was easy. Actually quite simple really.

Slowly, gently, sweet determined lips met. Nibbling, tasting. Reveling in the petal softness of tender skin. Relishing the sensation.

Memorizing it.

Time seemed to stand still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva McGonagall thought she'd died and gone to heaven. The softest, plumpest, most delightful lips she had ever felt were fastened over her own. Gently pulling, softly nibbling, sucking on her trembling lower lip. Releasing, and doing it again. She couldn't help but respond. Eagerly, but with great restraint, she nibbled back. Touching those wonderful young lips with her own.

"Oh God, I have wanted to do that forever!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled away, gasping for breath. Wrapping her arms around the older witch's slim waist, she leaned in for another one of those intoxicating kisses.

Passion gripped the women as Hermione leaned to the side, pulling Minerva with her. Deep, sultry kisses ensued as hands began to wander. Both witches ended up side by side on the sofa exchanging wet passionate kisses and soft caresses. A deep moan escaped the older witch's lips causing the younger woman to shudder with delight.

Minerva felt Hermione's arms wind around her like a tender vine. Supple and strong. Pleasing. Slowly she brought her hands to the young witch's shapely hips. "Only in my dreams have I experienced such bliss." She whispered, pulling Hermione tightly against her body. Feeling womanly curves mould themselves to her own. Hermione's smaller frame seemed to fit perfectly against her own taller body. Closing her emerald eyes she whispered one word, "Bliss."

Bliss in the flickering fire light.

That could only explain the sensations dancing along their nerve endings as clothes were shed in a dance as timeless as this moment had become.

Caresses, soft and gentle.

Touches, hard and demanding.

Urgent.

Needy.

Wanting.

Soft sighs and gasps. Panting breaths.

Cries muffled by fevered kisses.

A gentle laugh. An enraptured giggle.

Bliss.

THE END

**AN: I hope that this brings a bit of comfort for those of you with Parchment Lovers of your own. I will admit that having one has been the most wonderful and the most devestating experience I have ever had. Something I do not regret. Something I will never forget. This is dedicated to you, my beautiful Parchment Lover with all my thanks and all of my heart.**


End file.
